


His Duty

by Dancing Serpent (Phaeton)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-16
Updated: 2008-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaeton/pseuds/Dancing%20Serpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for Fuda 100, prompt: voyeurism</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Duty

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Disclaimer:** _Yami no Matsuei_ belongs to Matsushita Yoko, Hakusensha, etc. I'm not making money with this, it's just for fun.  
> 

  
In nights like these Tenkuu's walls are trembling with fury, making its inhabitants lose their balance and stumble around.

The two people who are the cause of this never notice anything. The palace assumes that Touda at least suspects that they are being watched, but Tsuzuki is oblivious, lost in a world of pleasure.

If they knew, they would only move their encounters to another part of Gensoukai, leaving Tenkuu frantic with worry instead of anger.

The palace hates himself for it, but can't stop watching. Someone has to protect Tsuzuki and keep an eye on the traitor after all.


End file.
